How He Became So
by flyaway213
Summary: A side story of 'The Flip of the Coin' desribing how the peasant Elri of Caerleon became the Lord Elri, Court Sorcerer of Camelot.


**For those who do not know, Caerleon is the kingdom of King Caerleon and Queen Annis (**_**His Father's Son S04E05**_**).**

**HOW HE BECAME SO**

**ELRI OF CAERLEON**

**Disclaimer: IDNOM**

Elri of Caerleon was a confident man, his power far stronger than most he met. So powerful was he that even the king of his home kingdom, when he was still alive, had asked Elri to dine with him and his wife. King Caerleon even confided in him why he was named for the kingdom he ruled; his mother thinking while she lay dying, her blood soaking through the thick, white sheets she lie on with her newborn babe in her thin arms that to be named for the kingdom he ruled would ensure him an eternal throne and crown. She was right, in some ways, for he did die as the king of the land he was named for and would forever be called King Caerleon of Caerleon in Avalon, or so he assumed.

But that was all gone now, just a faint memory in the past he left behind when he traveled to Camelot, the kingdom known for its joyful people and just king. On his shoulder sagged a pouch full of all his necessities, and the only things he owned other than the clothes he wore now. So far he had traveled on foot, for how else could a poor peasant travel but on his own two legs?

It had been big news, excitement running through the mouth of every man and woman, as well as an occasional child. "The new King of Camelot has legalized magic," they whispered loudly. Then another would whisper back, why they whisper when all could hear perhaps just a cautious habit to the words they spoke, "Yes! Yes! I heard he searched for a court sorcerer. The old woman down the road—you know, the one that yells at the children when they come close to her roses!—she packed her bags not just after sunrise. I expect she desires the position for we all knew she were a witch, there was no doubt in that!"

Elri shook his head at the thoughts, the reminder of the gossiping women he once attempted to woe. No, he would get the position. He would become a lord because he had the confidence, the power, and, most importantly, he knew just when magic needed to be done. If King Arthur of Camelot was as wise as stories tell, he would surely pick him. Although, Elri thought dryly, stories do tend to be exaggerated.

Soon enough, Elri reached the outer village of the castle, the sight of young children running and laughing as small balls of light chased them bringing a small smile to his face. He would be proud to use his magic to protect such people as this.

His legs buckled a little, the sight of his destination preparing his legs for the much needed rest they deserved. Walking through the castle gates and into the average sized courtyard, he looked around, gracing his dull brown eyes to the beauty of the tall stone towers. A line revealed itself before him, surprising him greatly as he had not seen it moments before.

Walking to the back of it, he asked the nearest person the question weighing on his mind, which just happened to be a dark hared servant passing by, "What's this line for, boy?" The servant stopped, looking down at the unusually short man before giving him a bright smile, "If you can see the line, you may wait in it to be interviewed for the position of court sorcerer. Arthur—the king—got a druid to do it for him so he could eliminate those without power."

The young man looked up suddenly, the sound of yelling drawing his attention to the middle of the line, "No! Just because she's pretty doesn't mean she can cut in line!" Elri cocked a smile at the words, a little laugh bursting from his lips. "It seems I will have to go stop them. If you have any more questions, just find me and ask. I'm Merlin, King Arthur's manservant."

Elri looked at the lanky boy in surprise, "Elri, of Caerleon." Merlin nodded before running forward, politely drawing a young lady to the back of the line with a warm smile before rushing off into the castle. For a moment, Elri wondered why the young boy could see the line we he had implied only those with powerful magic could see it. '_The spell must allow those helping to see it as well,'_ Elri thought before turning his head back to the front of the line, awaiting his turn.

At last, Elri stepped forward, his thin leather boot tapping the cool stone of the castle as he followed two guards and what Elri suspected was a druid to the throne room where he would be interviewed for the position he so desperately desired.

On the throne sat a young man, blonde locks light in color and blue eyes deep in maturity, and beside him the servant from before, his lanky figure resting delicately on the side of the king's throne. A dim surprise entered Elri's mind before quickly disappearing for already, with just one meeting, he acknowledged the boy.

Bowing low, Elri awaited the king's commands, "State your name, the kingdom you hail from, your status, and why you desire this position." Elri smiled tentatively, but steadied his gaze upon the king, looking directly into his eyes as he rose slightly from his bow, "I am Elri of Caerleon, a simple peasant but strong nonetheless. I know I will be a great court sorcerer for you, your highness, as well as this kingdom. It is my deepest desires to protect this peaceful kingdom with the magic I worked so hard to strengthen."

"And did you strengthen your magic thoroughly, enough to protect this kingdom from all threats against it?" Elri paused, thinking the question over before answering, "I have defeated many sorcerers in my time but, in turn, I have been defeated as well. I am not the strongest sorcerer you will find; I am no Emrys. But I am powerful enough to protect this kingdom—every man, woman, and child—and I shall do so, to the best of my abilities."

Arthur's eyebrows rose, mouth open to speak though the surprise and awe in his eyes speaking for him before being interrupted by a familiar voice, "I like him." Heads turned to the servant by the king's side, head resting on his arms which were resting of the throne before smiles broke out.

A slight laugh left Arthur's mouth as he spoke clearly and strongly, "Well, if Merlin approves then you must be a good soul. You are not yet hired but, if I were you, I would be celebrating my success. Now, Elri of Caerleon, tell my servant where it is you are staying so we can notify you when you have the job."

Elri's mouth moved into a bright smile, "Thank you, your highness. Thank you!" Merlin stepped forward, following Elri out of the court room before getting the information from him. As Merlin turned away, Elri spoke, "Thank you, for what you did in there. I am honored to have you chose me as court sorcerer."

Merlin turned back towards the man, a mischievous smile glint in his eyes, "I have no idea what you speak of, my lord." As Merlin walked away, Elri yelled back, "I am no lord!"

Thinking about the young servant later as he lay in bed at the Rising Sun, a though came to mind. Unbeknownst to him, many others had debated such thoughts many times before:

'_There's just something about hi;, I can't put a finger on it. It's like he's supposed to be here, by the king's side, and nobody is to question it._'


End file.
